


When Darkness Falls

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Star Darlings - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon/OC pairing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, inhabitants of Wishworld (Earth) coming to Starland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: As part of the prophecy, eight human men from Wishworld (or Earth) are summoned to Starland to assist the Star Darlings in solving the negativity crisis threatening their homeworld.





	When Darkness Falls

“Another day, another dollar.” groaned the exasperated, annoyed voice of Brendan Gore.

As he waded across the fields of the quad of the college he attended while having his earbuds in and listening to St. Elmo’s Fire (Man in Motion) by John Parr, Brendan Gore performed his usual boring routine. That is that, you ask? Get up out of bed, get dressed and make it to class. Simple as that. His mornings are always like this. If only he had payed more attention to the foot standing purposely in his path waiting for him. He tripped and fell onto the concrete sidewalk, but he didn't care. It might've hurt both physically and emotionally, but why bother? This happens to him all the time. The source of the tripping was the nastiest frat boys on campus: Beta Beta Omega. They laughed at the nerdy boy's misery and pain, making a mockery of him and calling him dumb names. With them were the meanest sorority on campus who were the Alpha Gamma Kappa. They all laughed at him in almost unison.

All Brendan could do was ignore them, pretend they were laughing with him or at somebody else while he got back to his feet, pick up his books and sheets and continue to his astronomy class where Prof. Combs was in the middle of his lecture.

"Space. Time. Gravity. What's the meaning of all that? For what we know so far, space is an endless void filled with countless untold sights and the like, just as God made it. And there are the planets, home to many biological lifeforms such as us humans. We were born and created for a reason. To prove that life is evident. Life can be sustained. Life is filled with possible manifestations. But once life comes to an end, where does that life go? Ask yourselves, what if a soul could be one with the stars? And speaking of stars, they're just tiny lights in the sky, right? Wrong! There like planets except they're nothing more but mere balls of plasma held together by their own gravity. But what if there was more to stars than meets the eye?"

Brendan was an obedient student. Only for the right reasons.

 

_**(...To be continued.)** _


End file.
